nnps_music_teacherfandomcom-20200214-history
Rentals
RENTALS: • Each instrumental teacher is responsible for the issuance of school-owned instruments to students and parents who wish to take advantage of this service. • An Instrument Rental Form 'must be completed before an instrument may be issued to a student. This form is the official contract between the school division and students for the rental of ''Newport News Public Schools’ musical instruments. Rental forms will be delivered to each school at the beginning of the school year. Contact NNPS Fine Arts Administration for additional copies. • '''At no time shall a school-owned instrument be loaned to a student without full payment of the instrument rental fee. In cases of financial hardship, teachers may develop a payment plan for families to meet their financial obligation to the school division for the instrument rental contract. • Teachers shall indicate in the appropriate space on the Instrument Rental Form '''the condition and approximate replacement value of the school-owned instrument at the time of issuance and again at the time of collection. • Rental fee: $35/academic year for first year middle school students; $50/academic year for each subsequent year of instruction • First year middle school percussion students '''will not be assessed the instrument rental fee. However, due to the increased number of instruments use, all percussionists not in their first year of instruction will be subject to the Instrument Rental Form and Rental Fee. • Students new to NNPS • Due to the limited amount of school-owned instruments at the middle school, the distribution and issuance of instruments will be completed in the following order: -First year students -Second year students (if available) -Third year students (if available) • At the high school level, a limited amount of unique, large, or rarely used instruments may be available for student use at the same rental fee as other school-owned instruments. • At the depletion of the school-owned instrument inventory, the teacher may provide parents with a list of local music instrument retailers in which an instrument can be rented or purchased at a price determined by the music retailer. • Because there is a limited music instrument inventory at each school, families of advanced music students will be encouraged to purchase their own instruments and therefore have an investment in the music program. • Families should be assured that the school division will make every possible effort to secure and protect the personal property of students and its teachers. However, the school division is not liable or financially responsible for theft, vandalism, or negligence of said property on or off school grounds, including bus stop locations. • At the end of each academic year, instrumental teachers will conduct an inventory check of all school-owned instruments. At the conclusion of this check, students may again rent school-owned instrument for the summer. However, a second '''Instrument Rental Form '''must be completed and a summer rental fee assessed. • All Instrument Rental Forms must be retained by the issuing school/teacher for at least one calendar year following the end of the school year